More Then A Shinigami
by hanangmad
Summary: Ichigo wakes up at Camp Half-Blood after goat-face knocks him. He becomes friends with Percy and the gang. But with two parents, just whos his godly parent?


**I've got a poll about whos going to be Ichigo's godly mother. So if you could vote on it, it would make me really happy.**

* * *

'My head hurts, all I remember is goat-face saying that I'm going to a special camp for kids with ADHD and dyslexia tomorrow. But that was all he was told me about it. I now know why my head hurts, goat-face fricking knocked me out, thought Ichigo.'

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Ichigo demanded. When he saw a teen with black hair and sea-green eyes crouched down beside him.

"Calm down ok. Why don't you come with me to the Big House to explain everything, ok?" The teen said trying to calm him down. He nodded and they stood up, Ichigo grabbed his bag that he didn't notice he had.

"Do you know Greek mythology, by the way? For example, Zeus and the twelve Olympians," The teen asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you for your name. My name is Ichigo. What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Percy. Nice to meet you Ichigo," Percy replied. It didn't take before they got to the Big House; They saw Mr. D and Chiron out of his wheelchair.

"Chiron and Mr. D this is Ichigo," Percy said. It was then that Percy realized that Ichigo was at least seventeen or eighteen.

"Hello Ichigo it's nice to meet you and like Percy said I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D. How old are you by the way, if you don't mind me asking?" Chiron asked concerned that the gods broke their promise.

"I'm eighteen, why?" Ichigo answered. Why was Chiron asking Ichigo how old he was?

Why was Chiron asking how old Ichigo was? He looked at Percy to see if he knew the answer but by the look on his face he didn't know either. It took the next hour to explain to Ichigo that the Greek gods are still alive and what not. He took it pretty will because after being a soul reaper for a couple of years you come to accept a lot of things. After that Chiron got Percy to show Ichigo around the camp. During the tour around camp I met a satyr named Grover and some other demi-gods a girl named Annabeth a daughter of Athena, Nico a son of Hades, Katie a daughter of Demeter and the Stolls and a couple of the other Hermes kids. Percy told Ichigo to watch out for the Ares kids and he could understand why with whom their dad was. Ichigo also found out that Percy was a son of Poseidon and that Ichigo would be staying in the Hermes cabin until I'm claimed by my parent. They were about to head back to tell Chiron that Ichigo was all settled in when they heard a hunters call. We ran to the hill where there were a bunch of girls wearing silver.

"Percy, who are they and why are they here?" Ichigo asked. He was wondering if they were the hunters of Artemis.

"They're the hunters of Artemis; remember to be careful around them because they hate men. Especially arrogant, unkind men basically most heroes like Hercules, Theseus and etc. Oh, by the way my cousin Thalia's a hunter and she's the lieutenant. Let's say she a bit more easy going around men but still be careful around her, she has a terrible temper," Percy cautioned me. After Percy finished telling him who they were. When a girl with a tiara in her black hair came walking up to Percy.

"Kelp Head, how are you and who is this? Whos the new guy?" Thalia questioned.

"I'm good, Pinecone Face. Yes, Ichigo's a new camper even though he's older than normal," Percy replied.

"So your name is Ichigo, can you fight with a sword or hand-to-hand or both?" Thalia demanded. What with girls demanding things from guys, seriously.

"I can fight with both swords and hand-to-hand but I'm kinda rusty with a sword though," Ichigo replied. Thalia just nodded and went back to talk to her sisters. Ichigo talked a little more with Percy and his friends and before they knew it was dinner time. Ichigo went and sat at the Hermes table to eat.

Chiron got everyone attention and told us that there was going to be capture the flag tonight and explained the rules. The teams were the hunters vs. the campers. Ichigo went to Percy and asked if he could help him get ready. Ichigo wasn't used to wearing armor because as a soul reaper he didn't need to use it.

"Percy can you help me find a sword because I can't find any that feel right?" I asked. It was true none of the swords I picked up felt good. Percy just nodded. I guess he understood how I felt.

It took almost ten minutes before I could find the right sword. It was like my bankai from sword but it didn't have the chain and the guard was perfectly square. It was black and was straight all the way down it.

"Percy, what kind of metal is this?" I pondered. Percy just shrugged his shoulders. We got to Zeus' fist in time to get our orders which were nothing. Let's the games begin. It was then that Nico told him that it was Stygian Iron and that only children of Hades use it.

Ichigo was crazy calm and with the way he held his sword it was like it was made for him. Percy could see everyone eyeing his sword like he was going it kill them. Well Percy could understand that because he held like a professional. As soon as Chiron blew the conch horn complete and utter mayhem started. It all started with Ichigo walking, not running, and he kept on walking until he saw the hunters and the hunters saw him. They all started charging and swinging at him, he blocked, dodged and sometimes parrying their blow. It was crazy and after about five minutes all of the hunters were sweating and panting messes and Ichigo was gone. Percy didn't see him until the end of the game where he had the hunter's flag in his hand. The thing was that it didn't have the hunters or Hermes' emblem. It had…


End file.
